User blog:Young Metzgro/The Old Advetures of Young Metzgro +3
He approached the staircase with renewed vigor. A new and present purpose. He remembered the hollow at the top that had previously pushed the boulder down, ultimately causing Oscar's death. He deserved everything that was coming to him. The hollow didn't anticipate his arrival, coolly leaning against the wall sharpening his weapon. A fiery look in Metzgro's eyes as he creeped toward the final step. He slammed his foot on the final step, giving the hollow just enough time to realize who was there, before the blade he held could drop to the floor, Metzgro lunged forward and tackled the hollow to the ground. Metzgro used his thighs to pin the hollow to the floor, grabbed his axe, and swung down. He could feel the warm spray of blood under his chin as he extracted his axe from the hollows skull. The key Oscar had given him opened, the door ahead. The approach seemed to lead to a balcony. The establishment seemed to reside on a cliff side, all he could decipher was the edges of the cliff below, and fog. He leaned over balcony to take in the scenery. With his back exposed, two more hollows seized the opportunity to attack. The first strike nicked his arm as he attempted to block. The second strike knocked off of his shield, catching the hollow off guard and giving Metzgro a small opening to thrust his axe through his chest. He braced himself for an impending attack from the first hollow, but instead received an arrow to his shield. Down the hallway the first two had come, stood a third wielding a bow. He lured the first hollow behind cover, so as to not leave himself vulnerable for another arrow. The hollow barreled into Metzgro, sending him to the ground. Anger filled him as his hand started to burn. The hollow rained more strikes only to find his shield. Kneeling down covering himself, his hand burst into flames. Pain was not imminent as the fire engulfed his hand. He felt a rush of power with a twang of deep seated control. He steadied his shield and weighted his legs, preparing for the next attack. The hollow slammed down with his hilt, catching the edge of Metzgro's shield, sending his sword the floor behind him. He turned and rushed to pick it up, to no avail as Metzgro drew forth a ball of flame and curled it at the hollow. The fireball hit him square in the chest and spread all over his body, burning the clothes he was wearing. He fell to his knees and screeched out all his final breaths would allow. The third hollow stood down a hall guarding another door encased in White Fog. Bow drawn, waiting for Metzgro to animate within shooting distance. Metzgro knew this and leveled his shield, displaying the arrow already lodged on it. Unlike the tactics he used for the hollow wielding a bow that he met directly after his first encounter with the demon, he would not risk exposing himself. Instead he threw his shield at the hollow, not meaning to do any real damage, but to distract. The hollow side stepped the attempt, looked at the shield and laughed. With the successful distraction, and his new found ability, he hurled two fireballs, one after the other, both connecting with the hollow. He had no time to let out even the quietest of squeals. At the end of the hallway where the archer hollow stood, came another hollow, this one was different. He carried a shield and a longsword. He moved sluggishly towards Metzgro, shield at the ready and sword poised. Metzgro did not dare get too close, he was unsure of what this hollow soldier was capable of. The faced each other, shields lifted, weapons ready for the launch the first strike. Circling each other engaged in danse macabre. Metzgro eyed the soldier, looking for weaknesses, an advantage. The soldier took each step with a delay, his shield was weighing him down. His equipment was sapping his strength, Metzgro would capitalize on this. He lowered his shield and invited a thrust from the soldier. He side stepped quicker than the soldier could recover, tightening his grip on his axe, he slid it into the back of the soldier. The hollow slid to the floor with the axe protruding from his back. Metzgro slinked up against the wall and dropped to the floor. He need to close his eyes just for a few moments. Category:Blog posts